Painted On My Heart
by hopesmom
Summary: A mission to Savannah, Ga. brings surprises.  Will be updating soon, hopefully by 10-25-10
1. Chapter 1

This is my second attempt at writing a JIBBS fanfiction so be patient with me I know exactly where I want to take this.

Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs casually walked up to the bar at the small nightclub on River street in Savannah, Georgia .

It was a little after 2100 hours and he was right on time to meet the mysterious arms dealer his informant in Norfolk had told him about in interrogation two days ago.

"Dinozzo, do we have a visual in here?" Gibbs asked quietly into the cuff of his shirt sleeve.

"That's affirmative Boss" Tony replied from his place on the other end of the room near the restrooms.

"David, are you in position?" Jethro knew the answer to that question before he even asked but with all things being equal he couldn't show Ziva any more confidence than he did Tony.

"I'm ready Gibbs, but how do we know who we are looking for?" asked Ziva who had an uneasy feeling about being so far from home and looking for someone who could only be described as a ghost.

That's a good question Gibbs thought to himself. This whole debacle had started three days ago when his team picked up a small time arms dealer with a rather large cache of assault rifles in Norfolk.

During what turned out to be a five hour interrogation with himself and then Ziva the man known as Scott Hood cracked and told them all he knew, which wasn't much but enough to get the team onto a plane and to Savannah, Georgia rather quickly.

Scott Hood was a twenty seven year old Marine who had recently returned from Afghanistan. Intelligence picked up chatter about a young marine selling assault rifles to local gangs in the DC and Maryland areas. The weapons were obviously coming into port through Norfolk.

"Would you like a drink buddy?" the busy bartender asked as he finally made his way down to Gibbs end of the bar.

"Yeah, Bourban" Gibbs replied while taking another look around the bar.

The place was getting packed rather quickly Gibbs thought to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tony chatting with what appeared to be a teenager but in actuality was probably a college student.

"Dinozzo, what are you doing?" Gibbs barked as quietly as he could into his com.

"We are looking for a woman, right Boss?" "I just thought I would look around and chat to the locals"

"You are leering at that poor girls cleavage Tony" Ziva said from her position now at the opposite end of the bar where Gibbs sat.

"Yeah, a woman is all Hood said he knew about his contact" Gibbs replied.

Their suspect Hood had only heard of the woman who had her base of operations in Savannah, Georgia. He had said that she was referred to as the "Ghost". She was supposedly a middle man for higher up arms dealers in South America and the Middle East.

The atmosphere in the club seemed to shift as the hour passed. Locals and tourists alike were partaking in extreme amounts of alcohol as the music thumped steadily in the background.

"Ziva, do you see anything unusual?" Gibbs asked for like the eighth time in twenty minutes.

"No Gibbs, just a lot of drinking and dancing." Ziva responded while watching Tony dance with yet another young girl while supposedly maintaining his cover as a tourist.

"This is the place Hood said she meets her contacts at right David?" Gibbs was getting more and more on edge as time passed.

"Yes Gibbs, Hood said that all of his sources told him she comes here on a regular basis but never stays long and none of his contacts could give him a better description besides being blonde and very very sexy" Ziva sighed, she felt like they were wasting their time here and she for one had the urge to get out and explore this beautiful city she had never before been to.

Well, thought Gibbs to himself one thing we do not have here is a shortage of sexy blondes. Although he would take a sexy redhead over a blonde any day and that thought in itself made him want another drink.

"Bartender" Gibbs practically shouted over the music. He waved his empty glass in the air to let the bartender know what he wanted and was quite pleased when the barkeep responded rather quickly.

"Say, do you have many people who come here on a regular basis?" He asked the barman while he had his attention.

"Sorry buddy but we are always so packed in here and with the tourists and the steady flow of soldiers coming through Fort Stewart it's like a revolving door around here"

That's smart thought Gibbs pick the busiest tourist spot which is so packed that people are literally flowing out into the street. That's what I would do if I were trying to keep a low profile.

"Dinozzo, David, pack it in for the night and go back to the hotel and help McGee go over the footage from your hidden cameras" Gibbs spoke into his cuff again while being cautious that no one could see him.

"What about you Boss?" Tony asked

"I am gonna hang out here for a while see what happens" Gibbs replied irritated that Tony questioned him.

About an hour and several drinks later Gibbs was actually starting to unwind a bit. He had been surprised when several women had approached him and tried to chat.

He turned each down gently with a smile, how could he possibly explain to anyone at this point what he was doing here and that was on the professional side.

The personal side of him blocked out all women, all women who weren't green eyed, redheads with wicked smiles and mischief in their eyes.

I have had too much bourbon Gibbs thought and that meant when he closed his eyes later in bed he would see that face again, the one that taunted him every time he drank .

Or hell if he had to be honest it taunted him all the time he just only ever admitted it to himself when he drank.

"Hey buddy" The bartender finally got his attention

"Yeah" Gibbs responded trying to shake off the feeling in his gut that had suddenly appeared along with his memories.

"The lady asked me to give this to you" The barkeep replied as he slid another Bourban over to Gibbs.

"What lady?" Gibbs asked, suddenly feeling very wary while scanning the dark room for anything unusual.

"Beautiful blonde, wearing a little bitty green dress. Sexy as hell , told me to give this to you" He said as he walked away.

Gibbs sat and contemplated the situation for a moment, she must have been watching him to know what he was drinking but he had been vigilantly scanning the bar all evening.

Could it be the same woman he came here to find he asked himself. At that moment the room seemed to darken even more if that was possible and the music changed somewhat.

It was still rock or whatever the kids called it nowdays but it was slower and sexier. He sat and listened to the words.

I thought you'd be out of my mind

And I'd finally found a way to

Learn to live without you

I thought it was just a matter of time

Til I had a hundred reasons

Not to think about you

But it's just not so

And after all this time

I still can't let go

Gibbs felt as if something was sitting on his chest. The song thumping in the background and the feeling in his gut along with the smell of the perfume that had permeated his senses suddenly.

"Wanna dance?" The voice breaking through his reverie accompanied by the small hand touching his back that seemed to sear through the light cotton shirt he wore without his usual tee underneath.

In what seemed like slow motion Gibbs spun on his barstool and looked directly into the most magnificent green eyes he had ever known.

"Jenny" He wasn't even sure if the name had passed his lips, hell he wasn't even sure this was happening at all.

But he did feel the delicate fingers press against his lips and he heard the faint "Shhh" come from the beautiful exotic mouth as her other hand found his and pulled him to the dance floor

I've still got your face

Painted on my heart

Scrawled upon my soul

Etched upon my memory baby

I've got your kiss

Still burning on my lips

The touch of your fingertips

This love so deep inside of me

Jethro was transfixed by the woman who was now firmly in his grasp on the dancefloor. Not one word had been spoken aloud but much had been communicated through their eyes.

He moved his hand into her hair and thought to himself he could learn to really love blondes. It was still the same silken texture it had always been but now so much longer than he ever remembered.

The dress she wore was probably illegal in some states, having no back at all to speak of except for a very thin strip covering her ass and the front afforded him a very clear view of two of her best assets.

Her small hands were now wound around his neck with her face turned in so he could feel her hot breath on his chest that was exposed. His arousal was swift and painful and becoming very evident.

I was trying everything that I can

To get my heart to forget you

But it just can't seem to

I guess it's just no use

In every part of me

Is still a part of you

The words to the song in the background had him mesmerized. The woman in his arms had him completely undone. The feel of her soft lips on the skin at his throat had him totally discombobulated, and the searing heat coming from the small hands moving up and down his back had him rock hard.

I've still got your face

Painted on my heart

Scrawled upon my soul

Etched upon my memory baby

I've got your kiss

Still burning on my lips

The touch of your fingertips

The love so deep inside of me

The heat had left his body as he opened his eyes and realized she was walking away from him.

He had no choice but to follow, he was going against every rule he had ever learned and ever taught. He was walking into an unknown situation but he could no more stop himself than he could stop the sun from rising in the morning….


	2. Chapter 2

The song lyrics used in the last chapter were from "Painted On My Heart" by The Cult.

This chapter is rated M for intense and graphic sexual situations, if you do not care for SMUT then please don't read!

The heat had left his body as he opened his eyes and realized she was walking away from him.

He had no choice but to follow, he was going against every rule he had ever learned and ever taught. He was walking into an unknown situation but he could no more stop himself than he could stop the sun from rising in the morning….

"Hey" he almost yelled "Where are you going?" She turned and continued to walk backwards which in those sinfully high heels was an amazing feat to Jethro but then again nothing she had ever done had really surprised him thus he was very eagerly following a supposed down woman down a street in Savannah, Georgia.

She stopped then and smiled, not just any smile but a genuine Jenny smile, one that could light up a whole city block, one that he liked to think had always been reserved for only him.

"Have you lost your sense of adventure Jethro?" And finally she spoke for the first time and thus shattered any doubts in his mind that this was not a fantasy or alcohol induced dream.

Her green eyes twinkled as she stared intently into his blue eyes. "Just for tonight, no questions, no answers and no mysteries ok, I'm here, you're here and it's been a long long time" She said as he came close enough to reach out and touch her.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not normally a person who walked into a situation with no questions asked, especially given the circumstances he was under at the moment but something inside told him that his connection with her at this moment was so tentative he was afraid of scaring her off and so he walked just a few steps behind her as she led him down the darkened street.

He followed her a few blocks down the riverfront to what could only be described as an old industrial building.

Together they walked up two flights of stairs to a converted loft space. The apartment was nice and afforded a magnificent view of the Savannah river.

It was sparsely decorated and looked as if it hadn't been lived in very long.

"Wanna drink?" She was looking at him again with those cat eyes that saw everything in him.

"No" He replied and reached out and took her hand and pulled her to him. His lips descended on hers so swiftly that she was almost surprised, but not really because she knew when she led him here what was going to happen and she wanted it, she wanted it badly.

She tasted like cherries, probably from her lipgloss and something even sweeter that he remembered as being innately Jenny. She deepened the kiss as he sunk both hands into her hair and pulled her even closer, impossibly close.

His tongue inside her mouth was her complete undoing, she had not kissed this man in over eleven years and suddenly out of the blue here he was in her apartment with his sweet tongue in her mouth and she wanted more.

His hands found their way to the bare skin of her back and moved slowly down her spine, feeling every bump as they descended. His mouth moving from her lips slowly across her jaw to her neck and bit down lightly, the sound that came from her throat was in his mind the most erotic sound he had ever heard. A cross between a purr and a moan.

Jenny felt like she might at any moment erupt into flames. His hands were now gripping her ass and pulling her against his erection in an almost painful way.

His mouth was attached to her neck sucking, nipping and licking in a way that had her hips bucking against him. Jethro moved his hands to her shoulders and watched her face as he moved the straps of the dress down her arms.

He noticed the scar on her left shoulder and immediately recognized it as being from a gunshot wound, his hand gently moved over the raised skin of the scar and gave her a questioning look.

"Not tonight" she replied and shimmied until the dress was pooled at her feet.

The sight of her took his breath, it had been eleven long years since he had seen her like this. He bent and kissed the scar on her shoulder and licked the raised skin there.

His hands moved to cover her breasts as she started moving backwards and like a magnet he was drawn with her across the room and around a wall into what was obviously the bedroom judging from the king sized bed that occupied the center of the room.

Jenny who by now was wearing only a thong slowly slid up onto her bed backwards while unbuttoning Jethros shirt. Finally having enough she grabbed each side and ripped it open, buttons flying across the floor.

"Well, fair is fair" Jethro said and grabbed the thin strap of her thong and ripped it from her.

She let out a little squeal of surprise and pushed his shirt over his shoulders and off onto the floor. Her hands deftly moving to the button of his jeans popping the button and unzipping the zipper so quickly that Jethro chuckled to himself.

"I need you Jethro, soo badly" She moaned into his ear as her hand slid into his boxers and grasped his erection.

It was all Jethro could do to remain still and let her stroke his hardened length. He kicked his shoes off and rid himself of his jeans and boxers and moved onto the bed with her.

Again their lips fused together as if they were drawing life from the other. Her small hand still wrapped around his hard cock slowly stroking using his pre-cum as a lubricant. Jethro moaned loudly and stilled her hand and moved it along with her other above her head and pinned them there while his mouth moved slowly down her beautiful body

"You are still so fucking beautiful Jenny" he spoke almost in a whisper as his right hand moved down along her abdomen and found another scar and instinctly knew this one also was from the diner. He ran his tongue along the ridge of the scar and was rewarded with goosebumps raised on her skin as her body shuddered while she moaned.

Jenny watched as his mouth and hand slowly moved down her body. His left hand had released her hands and was now pressing gently against her stomache as his right hand moved between her legs followed by his mouth.

Jethro had her firmly pinned to the mattress as his mouth descended on her clit and slowly sucked her into his mouth.

"Oh God Jethro" She moaned and felt fire race down her spine and shoot out of the sensitive nub he was now gently sucking. He slowly rubbed up and down her lips parting them with his index finger and sliding into her hot wet body while feeling himself harden to a point he didn't think he had ever been.

Jenny spread her legs wider and arched her hips into his hand wanting more, needing more as he slid a second finger into her and started pumping in and out while licking her clit in an upward motion

"Oh please God" "Jethro please" She was begging which made Jethro all the more determined for her to cum in his mouth like she used to in Paris all those years ago.

From someone looking on it would seem that what he was doing to her with his hand was being rough, but he knew her and he knew she liked rough. His hand pumped in and out of her fast and hard.

"Ahhhhhh" the sound seemingly ripped from her as her whole body arched up off the mattress. Jethro could feel her inner walls tightening around his finger "YES" "Please don't stop" He wouldn't have even if she had asked him to this was too good and he had a front row seat to the most erotic sight ever

He felt her muscles contract and pull his fingers in deeper and then with one last scream she came and the feel and sight of the wetness gushing over his hand and onto the bed was almost his undoing. He had to stop and close his eyes as he listened to her whimpers

Jenny had not had something so good in so long she felt like she might actually cry from the intensity of it. Of course there had been times with Jethro that she did cry as she orgasmed but that is just a testament to how good it always was with them.

She reached down and pulled him up to her and held his face in both hands as she licked the wetness off of his chin and tasted herself. She licked his bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth gently, greedily enjoying him all she could because she wasn't sure where tomorrow might take them.

Jethro was painfully hard and if he were honest he wasn't sure how long he would last before he exploded. She pushed him back onto the bed and started down his chest and over his abdomen moving towards his hard cock.

"No Jen, I won't make it" he roughly said as he looked down into her eyes telling her what he needed. She slowly moved back up his body straddling him with a knee on either side of his thighs. Leaning over him with her long silky hair trailing across his chest she moved her body to slowly slide down onto his erection.

Taking him in slowly, she watched his face as his eyes closed and mouth opened slightly. His hands moving up her thighs finally resting on her hips pulling her down onto his shaft, sinking deeper into her wet heat.

Jethro opened his eyes and watched her move her body up and down him so slowly if he couldn't feel it he wouldn't have known she was moving.

Leaning over as he sqeezed her breasts in both hands she took his bottom lip in between his teeth and nipped gently before moving her tongue into his mouth and tasted his need for her which spurred her to move more aggressively on him.

Jenny sat up and pulled Jethro with her sitting on the bed with her legs wrapped around his waist she undulated her body around him to the point he wasn't sure where he stopped and she began,

He could feel her hard nipples rubbing his chest as she rode him, her tongue licking at the pulse point in his neck and he decided right than that he had never had an experience quite like this not even with Jenny.

"I want you to cum for me again, I want to feel it on my cock" he whispered into her ear and felt her body tremble as her face turned up and he could see her eyes burning with passion and something else he couldn't identify.

"Cum with me" she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply sucking his tongue into her mouth, moaning into his mouth as he felt her body spasm around him and suck him deeper inside of her.

Jethro felt himself swell even larger if that were possible, he was thrusting up into her so hard now he was afraid he may hurt her but he knew by the sounds she was making she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

"Jethro, Yes!, Yes!" Jenny cried out as she felt as if something inside her broke loose and her orgasm rushed through her so hot and intense that she was now sobbing.

Jethro pulled her to him tightly and continued to thrust harder, faster and deeper. He knew she was gone but he also knew she could cum again if he could just keep going. "Oh God Jethro please" she cried out the pleasure so intense now that it almost hurt and she wasn't sure she could survive another orgasm.

"Let go baby, do it for me again" he choked out, his body shaking uncontrollably now trying so hard to hold off and watch her one more time. This time she screamed out so loud he was concerned if she had neighbors. He felt her muscles clench his cock so hard he couldn't pull out anymore and instead felt himself being pulled into a tidal pool as he came inside her so strongly his vision blurred.

"Oh goddamn Jenny. Fuck" he shouted as he continued to shoot into her and felt her muscles milking him of everything he had.

Jenny lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked into his blue eyes thinking to herself how easy it would be to lose herself now, shoving those thoughts aside she kissed him so sweetly he knew what she was saying without hearing the words because he felt the same way.

Leaning back onto the bed Jethro brought her with him, their bodies still merged in the most intimate of ways. Kissing every part of her face and neck until she drifted off to sleep still impaled upon him…


	3. Chapter 3

Jethro Gibbs awoke with a start, the sun was shining through the floor to ceiling windows in a room he didn't immediately recognize. He was sprawled out in a rather large bed with no covers or pillows whatsoever and when he lifted his head he could see the sheet and pillows as well as a comforter piled next to the bed.

Jethro laid his head back down onto the mattress and then realized he was alone when he shouldn't be.

"Jenny" he spoke louder than he would have liked to but he had a feeling of dread and anxiety.

"Jen, babe where are you?" He spoke as he got up from the mattress and looked around. He couldn't help the smirk that came across his face as he looked back at the bed, it really was a mess and if memory served him correctly, which it usually did, that bed was well used last night.

Jethro walked through the apartment and looked in every room and every closet and there was no sign of Jenny. Walking around the large leather sofa in the living room he spotted the green dress lying on the floor

"So that much is real" he said aloud to no one but himself. It was then that he heard his phone beep. Seven missed calls from Tony, Ziva, and McGee, shit he never touched base with his team. Sighing loudly he decided that he needed to call them and let them know he was okay at least.

Dialing the number he listened to the obnoxious ring back Tony had on his phone and then an exasperated sounding Tony.

"Boss, Boss, where are you? Are you allright?" Tony sputtered

"Settle down Dinozzo, I'm okay just got umm sidetracked"

"We are on our way to your location boss, we did a GPS on your phone"

Shit not what he needed right now thought Gibbs. Not until he found Jenny and they had the talk she promised last night.

"Listen Dinozzo, maybe that's not a great idea.."

"Too late Boss we are here, are you on the top floor?" Tony asked

Just as Gibbs was about to answer the door burst open and in rushed Tony, Ziva, and McGee with their weapons drawn.

Tony Dinozzo was not prepared for what he saw, there stood Leroy Jethro Gibbs in all his glory holding a skimpy green dress in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

The four of them stood there for what to Jethro seemed like an eternity but was actually only a matter of seconds until he turned and ran to the bedroom looking for his pants.

Tony was of course the first to speak "WOW , did you guys see that?" Tony asked

"Yes a pretty impressive specimen of a man actually" Ziva said with a smirk.

"No, I mean the hickeys, did you see all the hickeys on his body"

"Tony I was trying not to look" McGee groaned not sure if he would ever recover enough to look at his boss the same way again.

"Dammit Dinozzo, I said to wait and you came busting in here anyway" Gibbs growled

Gibbs now had his jeans on and the shirt that wouldn't button up because well it no longer had buttons. Tony and Ziva were now looking around the apartment looking for the mystery woman that Gibbs must have spent the night with. Meanwhile McGee was still averting his gaze from his boss after seeing what Tony had confirmed were indeed numerous hickeys on his torso.

"What are you two doing?" Gibbs asked Tony and Ziva who were at this time standing in the bedroom looking at what looked to be a well used bed.

"Boss" Tony sputtered "It looks like you not only got lucky, you got damn lucky" He said with a big Dinozzo grin

Ziva couldn't help but notice the sheets were apparently saturated with from the musky smell of things was apparently as Tony said a damn good time.

Gibbs noticed his two agents transfixed by the bed and couldn't help the blush that creeped up his face.

"Out, out, back to the other room" he bellowed. As Tony and Ziva walked out of the room he started opening drawers and closets, even looking under the bed there was nothing here but the dress and the ruined thong to prove anyone else had been here. He sighed loudly and walked back out to the living room with the thong in his hand and sat on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"Boss, where's your um partner?" Tony asked

If looks could kill Tony Dinozzo had no doubt he would be dead and if he could read his bosses mind he would know Jethro was asking himself the same damn question, where was his partner exactly?

It's like she was never even here, she promised they would talk in the morning, and dammit it's morning or late morning rather Gibbs realized when he saw the clock on the wall read eleven forty five

"Do you three have your kits?" Gibbs asked suddenly as he practically sprung up from the sofa.

"Yes Gibbs, they are in the rental outside" Ziva answered

"Go get them, we need to process the scene" Gibbs barked as he walked back to the bedroom to find his shoes.

Tony looked at Tim who looked at Ziva who shrugged her shoulders and walked out to get their knapsacks.

"Boss" Tony was almost hesitant to speak as he walked into the bedroom and saw Gibbs staring at the ruined bed deep in thought.

Gibbs turned and glared at Tony and motioned for him to leave, and then he sat down on the bed still holding the thong and remembered the night before in vivid detail.

After the first time they made love Jenny drifted off to sleep still on top of him and he did the same soon after but awoke an hour later with Jenny still straddling his hips with his yet again stiff cock inside her.

She leaned over and kissed him with so much passion and desire he could feel her clenching around him yet again and he hadn't even moved inside her yet. He gripped her hips and pulled her completely down onto him to the hilt and that sent them both crashing into oblivion yet again , he came inside her again without even trying and he could feel her juices running down his balls pooling onto the sheets.

"Gibbs" Ziva spoke for the third time trying to roust him out of whatever state he was in.

He looked up and her voice caught in her throat as she saw a mixture of raw pain and desire on his face.

"What exactly are we processing Boss?" Tony blurted out just to break the tension.

Gibbs stood and looked around the room and finally spoke.

"Everything, bag this sheet and these panties to take back to Abby for DNA, dust for fingerprints, check the bed for hairs, hell do the whole damn place I need some answers and I need them now." With that he walked off and out of the apartment he needed to get away and get some air.

Twenty four hours later Gibbs was standing in Director Vance's office and was listening intently as Tobias Fornell was going on and on about jurisdiction and ongoing investigation and something that sounded to Jethro as "Something that's bigger than you or I need to know Gibbs"

"So what you are saying Agent Fornell is that Special Agent Gibbs and his teams recent trip to Savannah was invading on a FBI investigation?" Vance asked pointedly

"FBI, Homeland Security and even the freakin CIA" Fornell spouted.

"Trent Kort is over at Langley right now raising a ruckus" "You are on your own this time Gibbs" Tobias said to his old friend.

"Good, that's how I want it" Gibbs replied at the same time a text came through on his phone "Gotta go, team needs me" and with that he walked out of the Directors office and headed to Abby's lab.

Walking into Abby's lab Gibbs saw his three agents, Abby and Ducky standing around talking amongst themselves, most likely gossiping about his situation in Savannah and speculating about what happened.

Jethro had not told anyone about Jenny, he needed some proof first if for no other reason than to prove to himself that it was her and she was real. He had all the proof he needed to know the experience was real, his body was covered with love bites and he had a dress and panties but could he have just been with another woman and imagined it was his Jenny.

"Gibbs, I have good news and I have bad news" Abby said as she practically bounced up and down.

He really wasn't in the mood for the guessing games right now and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Please just spit it out Abbs" he practically pleaded

"Well we have a match but the file is top secret and no one here has the clearance to open it" "This file is so encrypted Gibbs I doubt the freakin President could even access it" Abby said as she took a rather large suck of Caf-Pow

"Can't you access it McGee?" Gibbs grumbled "Goddamn, fucking computers, what the hell was wrong with just a regular old file folder" he rambled on not meaning to use the bad language in front of Abby and Ziva.

"Boss, I could access it but it would be like highly illegal" McGee muttered.

"Do I really look like I care if you break a law or two Tim?" Gibbs answered with a look of pure and utter frustration "I need to know NOW!" he bellowed and McGee jumped and started doing his magic on the keyboard.

"Jethro, could I have a word with you please?" Ducky asked with obvious concern in his voice

"Not now Duck, I need answers first" Jethro said as he walked out of the lab and towards the elevator.

"Does anyone else think that bossman is just trying to find a booty call who forgot to leave her number?" Tony asked to all assembled..

"Tony, it's more than that think of all the evidence we don't have" Ziva said "First, the apartment was leased to a shell company that was owned by a shell company that was owned by so many other shell companies it will take months to figure it out. Secondly there was not one fingerprint in that apartment that didn't belong to you, me, McGee or Gibbs. All we do have is the DNA on the sheets and it looks like that is something top secret"

Ducky listened intently to Ziva and then turned to Abby

"Abigail what exactly is there on the items that the team brought you?"

"Well Duckman I have a very sexy little green dress in size four that I extracted one very long blonde hair from, but the hair was not originally blonde it had been dyed" Abby took a breath and a suck of Caf-Pow and continued.

"I have one itty bitty green thong with vaginal secretions on it, and finally I have one cream colored Egyptian cotton king sized bed sheet with even more vaginal secretions, actually quite a lot of vaginal secretions belonging to our mysterious DNA donor and I also have quite a bit of semen belonging to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

"Oh my" Ducky muttered and turned to Tony who had a glazed over look and a smirk on his face.

Tony couldn't help himself but to ask "So Abby what you are saying is that the Bossman hit that more than once?"

"Well yeah, from the amount of fluids involved I would say maybe four or five times" Abby smiled as she herself had to admit she was proud of Gibbs, she would have never guessed he was the allnighter type.

"Oh my" Ducky said yet again

"Oh my indeed" Ziva sighed

"Oh wow" Tony said with a grin

"Oh Crap" McGee sputtered "Call Gibbs, someone call Gibbs now"

"What is it McProbie, gonna ask the Bossman for tips?" Tony asked with a grin

"Tips on what Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked from the doorway to the lab

"Umm well Boss, Probie needed tips on..um" Tony was saved by McGee who interrupted his stammer

"Boss, I have it Boss and I can't believe what this says, it's unreal it's it's…"

"Jennifer Lauren Shepard" Gibbs answered for McGee who couldn't seem to wrap his head around it.

"You knew that already Boss?" McGee asked

"Well yeah McGee as you all have probably already figured out for yourselves I did spend the night with her, and I had no doubt who it was I just needed."

Gibbs stopped speaking as he noticed everyone else in the room was gaping at the computer screen not believing what they were seeing.

"Jethro, are you certain?" Ducky asked through the haze of shock

At this Gibbs had to laugh, if there was one person in this world whom he could never mistake for anyone else it was Jenny Shepard

"Ducky I am extremely certain, believe me I would know that woman anywhere and well under the circumstances it was umm fairly obvious" he said with a smirk.

"Indeed" Ducky replied "But how?"

"Well there is our mystery Duck, and also where is she now?"

"McGee what information is in that file on her, anything recent?" Gibbs asked snapping his three agents and Abby out of their shock

"Like what Boss?" Tim asked

"Try medical records Tim, she had scars from bullet wounds, one on her left shoulder and one on her lower left abdomen" Gibbs replied as he remembered her body trembling as he kissed the scars.

"Okay here we go, she was admitted to Cedars Sinai hospital in L.A on May 21, 2008"

"The day of the shooting" Tony said quietly

Gibbs nodded his head "Go on Tim"

"Emergency surgery was performed to repair a perforated liver, collapsed lung, and to repair extensive damage to the left shoulder"

"She remained in ICU for 12 days in and out of consciousness and on June 21, 2008 a month to the day of the shooting she was released and transferred to a private clinic in Germany where she underwent brain surgery to remove a brain tumor"

Gibbs felt like the wind had been knocked out of his body and for the first time in his life he actually felt faint.

Everyone in the room was beyond stunned that jenny had survived the shooting much less survived brain surgery also.

Ziva was the first to speak "Tony, I couldn't bring myself to really look at her lying on that floor, are you certain it was her?"

"Well no Ziva, obviously I am not certain and after checking her pulse I couldn't look at her again either. What about during the autopsy Ducky?" He turned to Ducky and asked

With this Gibbs also looked at Ducky "You know I couldn't open the body bag Duck"

"I did not do the autopsy" Ducky replied "The Director, Vance, told me to let someone from outside NCIS do it because of a conflict of interest he said"

Ducky sighed if he had only gone ahead and done the autopsy perhaps someone would have been with Jennifer during her time of need.

By this point Gibbs had actually sat down onto a stool while everyone else stood in stunned silence.

"Why didn't she call me?" Gibbs said more to himself than anyone "And why did she run away in Savannah?"

No one in the room had an answer to his questions but each and every one there were determined to find out…..


	4. Chapter 4

Jethro Gibbs sat at his kitchen table intently reading over Jenny's CIA file that McGee printed for him before deleting the search. Gibbs explained to everyone on his team that the info they found on Jenny was to stay among the team only and no one including the Director was to know anything.

Some of what he read in the file he already knew, it was pretty straight forward, college transcripts, training files, awards and promotions. A lot of what he read he did not know. Jenny had been shot another time he didn't know about in Cairo, Egypt in 2003.

She had also suffered a miscarriage in Spain in late 1999, this gnawed at him worse than the gunshot wound had. Was Jenny pregnant when she left him in Paris? The timeline would work out, did she know when she left him?

It was becoming apparent that this file was creating more questions than answers. The interesting part was she was listed as a current employee of NCIS, took ten months medical leave from May 2008 until March 2009, resigned as Director of NCIS in March 2009.

It would seem it was her choice not to return as Director or return to D.C.. Currently listed as Senior Special Agent on liaison with the freakin CIA. Presently working undercover on a mission codename Lodestone. The same damned op that her father and le Grenouille were involved in.

"Why in hell would she involve herself in this?" he asked aloud

"I wasn't given much choice in the matter after killing Le Grenouille" Jethro actually jumped at the sound of her voice and looked up to see her casually leaning against the door frame.

"Interesting reading?' Jenny asked as she walked across the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

She was dressed much more casually today, wearing jeans and a black button up blouse over a white tank top and surprisingly she was wearing black Converse sneakers. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Jenny so casual.

Jethro practically leaped out of his chair and grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly against his chest.

"What are you involved in Jen?' Jethro spoke harsher than he had intended. "Why didn't you call me after the shooting in the diner?" "And why did you run away in Savannah?'

Jenny tried to move away from Gibbs and put some distance between them but Jethro wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"One question at a time Gibbs?" she replied softly "And where are your manners, how about something to drink?"

You want a Bourban?' Gibbs asked while still staring at her intently.

"No, I don't drink alcohol anymore, you have a soda?

Now Jethro was confused. "No alcohol huh?" He said while opening the refrigerator and pulling out a diet soda.

"Yea, out with the old and in with the new and all that ya know? Jenny replied never averting her eyes from his.

"Was I part of "The old" Jen?" Jethro whispered into her ear while moving a hand through her hair which was now back to the original red color he loved so much.

Jenny looked him straight in the eyes and spoke unwaveringly.

"I didn't know what you were Jethro, after the FBI investigation into Rene Benoits murder and I took time off, you and I did not speak again before I went to Los Angeles"

"Obviously there was still something between us and when I saw you in that bar in Savannah I couldn't help myself and I approached you when I should have left quietly and not looked back" Jenny spoke quietly and for the first time averted her gaze from his and glanced out of the window.

"So you regret it then, our night together?" Jethro spoke with something akin to pain in his voice.

"No, never, never ever Jethro" Her voice was wavering slightly and her breathing jerky as she turned and put her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest.

"Okay, so how did you get out of the dessert and to Cedars Sinai hospital after the shooting?' Gibbs asked quietly while stroking her hair gently.

"That part I am not exactly sure about but obviously Kort and the CIA had their eyes on me way before the shooting." Jenny mumbled into his chest while breathing in his smell.

"So you are saying the CIA set the whole thing up?" Gibbs asked incredulously

"No I don't think they set it up, I do believe that it was either incredible timing on their part or a stroke of luck" Jenny said as she turned and walked back over to the table and pulled her file to her.

"Obviously Mike was premature in assuming my death and after he left Kort and company swooped in and upon realizing I was still alive transported me to the hospital" she sighed and looking to Jethro a bit more weary than before.

"I do not know however where they got the body from and who identified it as me" "And what about you or Ducky, neither one of you recognized me?" Her eyes flashed with what he recognized as anger or passion . There was very little difference between the two where Jenny was concerned.

"I didn't view your body Jen" Jethro admitted almost weakly "It hurt so much and I didn't want to remember seeing you like that" Jethro's voice cracked with emotion

Jenny reached up and cupped his face with both hands and gently kissed his mouth running her tongue over his lips asking for admittance. Jethro opened for her and let her engage him with her sweet tongue.

Breaking away from the kiss when breathing became an issue Jenny nuzzled her face into his neck and spoke again.

"There is so much unsaid between us Jethro, everything from Svetlana and leaving you in Paris to Le Grenouille to this whole debacle with the CIA" She paused choosing her next words carefully.

"When I returned from Europe to become Director I didn't feel like I deserved you or that you would ever trust me again."

"And by the time I left for L.A. I knew that I didn't deserve you and after Rene Benoit I also knew you would never trust me"

"You left me in Paris because of failing to kill Svetlana didn't you" jethro asked quietly

"Yes, I was afraid if she ever found me and I was with you then you would be the one to die"

A steady trail of tears were now running down her face and Jenny swiped at her cheeks with her shirt sleeve trying so hard to be strong and remain in control.

"Were you pregnant when you left" The pain that flashed in her eyes told him what he needed to know.

"Yes, but I didn't know it yet" Jenny answered numbly

"I woke up one morning in pain and I thought it was menstrual because I was also bleeding but it wasn't the right time of the month"

Drawing in a shaky breath she continued "I went to the doctor and they told me it was a miscarriage, it was nine weeks along which would have made conception sometime during those last days in Paris"

Jethro nodded, remembering those days as one long love making session punctuated by brief periods of rest and meals, was not surprised that was when they had conceived their child. They had been reckless with birth control at best.

"Didn't you trust me at all Jen?" "Ever?" Jethro finally asked after minutes spent trying to form a coherent question.

"I trusted you with my life, and my heart Jethro but I fucked up the Paris op and it left us all open to danger" Jenny replied

"You told Decker?" That was what hurt Jethro the most she had trusted Will Decker and not him

"He knew Jethro, he followed me that night because unlike you he didn't trust me to get the job done" "We , Will and I, agreed to keep it to ourselves and should something ever come up we would get a message to the other"

"Oshimaida" It wasn't a question but a statement on his part. He had spent two and a half years trying to figure out how it all went so horribly wrong.

"And Le Grenouille?" This was a question that Jenny knew he wanted an answer ro

"I killed him Jethro, you knew that the moment you found out he was dead" jenny exclaimed again getting up to move restlessly around the kitchen.

"Why?" Jethro asked in a sharper voice.

"I don't know, maybe it was for my father" "Maybe it was a way to self-destruct, or maybe I just didn't like the guy" Jenny laughed mirthlessly.

"So the CIA knows?" He asked again needing an answer.

"Hell Jethro, everyone knows, the CIA,NCIS, and the FBI" This time her laugh was a bit more humorous "That little incident just boosted my status amongst the alphabet"

"So Vance knows you are alive?" Jethro had walked up behind her at the sink and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Yeah, and the Sec-Nav" "You were the wildcard Jethro, they said you were too unpredictable to be read in" With this she turned in his arms and sighed "Funny thing to me is I find you terribly predictable" Jenny giggled into his chest and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Oh yeah?, how so?" Jethro asked curiously

"Well you followed me down a street in Savannah didn't you, it was that dress wasn't it" "I saw you staring at my breasts while we danced" She giggled in earnest now

"I told you once a long time ago, I would follow you to Hell if I had to" He then leaned over and kissed her soundly on the mouth , pushing his tongue past her lips to taste the sweet flavor there.

Jenny moaned into his mouth as his hand started caressing her breast, rubbing each nipple until they formed hard little peaks.

"Let's go upstairs" Jenny whispered in between kisses "I will tell you everything you need to know later but now I need to feel you inside me again"

"I am gonna handcuff your ass to the bed so I don't wake up alone again" jethro murmered and grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom….


	5. Chapter 5

Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo watched his boss out of the corner of his eye as he sat at his desk typing the report that said boss insisted he finish.

Gibbs was currently reclining in his office chair with his hands entwined behind his head watching the door to the Directors office. The same position he had assumed nearly two hours ago.

Tony looked around and noticed Ziva and McGee also watching the boss. Abby and Ducky had each been through the bullpen several times in the past hour and still Gibbs had not moved nor spoken.

"Dinozzo" Tony startled out of his thoughts and frankly shocked to hear the boss speak in a somewhat less than gruff manner he was used to turned to Gibbs and answered "Yeah Boss?"

"When you finish that report you three can go home" Gibbs replied in an almost relaxed tone. Tony could tell that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was anything but relaxed at the moment, despite outward appearances he could see the tension in his eyes.

Formerly presumed dead Director Jenny Shepard had strolled into NCIS over two hours ago after having been summoned by current Director Leon Vance and Tony could tell the Boss was itching to find out what was going on in that office, especially since Trent Kort and Tobias Fornell were also in said office.

Even though Tony knew Jenny was alive after having Gibbs confirm that information it was still a shock to see her. The weird thing was the woman he had seen earlier didn't really remind him of Director Shepard at all.

Jenny had grown her hair longer and she appeared to be much more relaxed than he remembered her ever being, she very affectionately returned Abby's hugs and had even hugged him as well as McGee and Ziva and kissed Ducky on the cheek.

What shocked them all the most however was when she turned to aforementioned "Boss" Leroy Jethro Gibbs and kissed him soundly on the lips before walking off towards the Directors office with a chirpy "Wish me luck". The fact that bossman had very eagerly returned that kiss was also somewhat of a shock.

Tony decided that the "Gibblets" needed to have a private campfire and soon because he felt as if the world had completely spun off its axis. He finished his report and walked over and picked up Zivas and whispered for her to meet him in Abby's lab in fifteen minutes. After doing the same with McGee he handed all reports to Gibbs and then spoke.

"Anything else Boss?" he asked while trying to read Gibbs face which currently was plastered with somewhat of a goofy grin, Tony would give anything to be able to read the bosses mind right now because he knew it was totally x-rated judging from the smirk.

"No, you three go home and be at my house tomorrow around 1300 hours we'll have a grill out" Gibbs replied still steadily watching the catwalk.

"Sure Boss, that sounds great doesn't it Ziva, Probie and I will do anything you need right McGee?" Tony said while looking around at the other agents and taking in their shocked expressions.

"Yes, thanks Gibbs" Ziva replied "Thank you Boss" McGee stammered. And then all three agents grabbed their stuff and headed for the elevator.

"Do you think Bossman is sick?" Tony was the first to speak

"Yeah lovesick" Ziva replied with a smirk.

Jethro Gibbs was just about at the end of his patience. Jenny had been in that office for over two hours and he had no idea what was going on.

To say that he was somewhat surprised when she showed up earlier was an understatement. And when she kissed him in front of his team his first instinct was to drag her into the elevator and make love to her.

But as she had jokingly informed him before he left his house this morning,

"Jethro, you spent so much time thrusting into me last night I do believe I have a dislocated hip, and I'm not entirely sure I can walk correctly"

She seemed to be moving along fine as he watched her climb the stairs to Directors office.

They had yet to seriously talk about what "this" was between them, was it merely a pitstop for her while she waited to resume her mission, or was she up in Leon's office right now fighting for her freedom from the CIA and thus fighting for the two of them to be a somewhat normal couple. Something they had never really had.

The door to Leon's office opened and out walked Jenny Shepard in all her glory.

Wearing white cotton slacks that hung low on her hips with a black tank top topped off with a white cotton blazer and her trademark black stilettos.

Her beautiful hair hanging straight over her shoulders and down her back. Jethro had to admit that he didn't think she had ever been more beautiful.

The smile that formed on Jenny's face seemed to come naturally as she leaned over the rail of the catwalk and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. Even at age fifty four Jethro Gibbs was still a stunningly handsome man.

"Hey you" she called down to him

"Yeah?" he smirked

"Buy me dinner" she replied as she made her way down the stairs to the bullpen.

Over dinner which surprisingly was at a rather nice Italian restaurant, Jenny filled Gibbs in on the meeting with Leon, Kort and Fornell.

She had been removed from Operation Lodestone as somehow her cover had been compromised by four overzealous NCIS agents staking out the bar and then processing her apartment which she found extremely funny.

"Jethro, did you really have Abby process my bedsheets for DNA?" she had asked in between the laughs that Gibbs had found well downright cute.

She went on to inform him that she had three choices.

One; she could quit with no retirement as she only had fourteen years in and was only forty two years old.

Two; she could go back undercover on an upcoming op in San Diego involving a drug ring , or

Three; she could take a position here in DC in headquarters doing desk work as a liaison between the Sec-Nav and Leon.

"Jen" Jethro whispered into her ear as he cuddled her from behind later that night in bed.

"Hmm?" Jenny drowsily replied as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Will you stay here with me?" he asked somewhat sheepishly.

Jenny's eyes opened wide as she sat up to look at her lover and try to figure out exactly what he meant by that.

"What do you mean Jethro, I am here?" she said while running her hand through the hair on his chest.

"No, I mean stay here in D.C. , with me permanently?"

"How permanent?" she replied dryly

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle at this, if she thought he was proposing marriage to her she would probably run screaming into the night.

"As permanent as you wanna make it, with or without the bounds of matrimony"

Jenny burst out laughing so hard she bent over double and everytime she tried to catch her breath and reply the laughter would start again.

"Gee Jen, I didn't realize you were gonna think it was so funny" Gibbs pouted

"No, no Jethro please it just struck me that this is how you probably proposed to all three ex-wives. In bed after you had fucked them through the mattress and what's a girl to say after a ride on the Jethro express?"

"Hmm, should I take that as a compliment?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, part of it anyway" Jenny sobered and looked at him earnestly and realized that he was serious, and if she were honest with herself she wasn't opposed to being with him everyday but she had no desire to be the fifth Mrs. Jethro Gibbs.

"I love you Jethro, I always have" she murmured as she bent and kiss his chest just above the heart.

"But?" Those blue eyes saw every emotion on her face and she knew the answer had to be well thought out and sincere or he would think she was just trying to stall.

"Well, Jethro honey we have so far to go to be able to have an honest, loving relationship. It can't be based on the fact that we have incredible, hot, wild, monkey sex."

Then taking a quick breath she took the big plunge

"And there are things I want for myself now and I'm not so sure that you would want the same things" she added quickly

Jethro was intrigued by the last part

"What type of things Jenny?" he asked almost hesitantly

Well here goes she thought it's now or never.

"Jethro, I want to be a mom. I want a baby and if I can't have a baby with you then I have considered being artificially inseminated"

Jenny watched the different emotions play across his face and was actually surprised when he jumped out of the bed and ran his hands through his hair.

"No, Jen. Hell no" he barked harshly as he came around and and came face to face with her…


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny felt like crying but she was too pissed to give into that particular emotion at the moment.

She and Jethro had spent half the night arguing about her desire to have children and his obvious desire not to, yet not wanting her to either, for his own selfish reasons obviously. They had finally agreed to disagree for the moment but both knew the subject was merely being avoided at the moment not tabled altogether.

.

The other half of the night had been spent in more pleasureable pursuits, Jethro had taken it upon himself to seduce her into shutting up on the matter and she had happily obliged him at the time. Sex had never been their issue, if good sex was all it took to have a good relationship she and Jethro could host a talk show on the subject but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo was currently trying to solve possibly the biggest case of his life. Hell it could be said that it is possibly the biggest case in NCIS history. A lot was at stake here, agents health and happiness were key in the smooth running of the agency and if the current glare being directed at one Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs by one former Director Jenny Shepard was any indication then it was apparent that Agent Gibbs health and happiness were both in question.

Jethro knew he had to do something to fix this and fast, his team had all showed up right on time for the scheduled cookout and although Jenny was currently doing a phenomenal job at playing hostess and preparing all the food except what Gibbs himself was now cooking on the grill he could feel the penetrating heat of her glare on the back of his head. It's kinda like the same feeling as having the laser sights of an M40 rifle hit you between the eyes. Just as deadly.

"Jenny, could you come here a sec?" Jethro smiled sweetly and affected his best boyish face while looking at his lover

"yes dear?" Jenny had sarcasm down to an art by this point and frankly he was beginning to tire of it.

"Do you think maybe we could call a truce today,?" he hesitated just a sec and then bam he hit her with it "Please?" That's it, the please always got to her, he could tell by the way her eyes softened and her lips parted and wait for it, wait for it, oh yea here it comes

"Jethro" "I don't want to fight with you baby"

she murmured while moving both hands up his chest and to his shoulders while leaning up to kiss him passionately

"Damn" Ziva heard Tony exclaim and turned to look at whatever had him so enthralled. At that point she saw Jenny effectively rendering Gibbs helpless judging from his hands now tightly grabbing onto her butt and pulling her up

"Oh My" Ziva said in surprise

"Yea and three minutes ago she was sending his death glares" "I gotta know how he does it"

Tony mumbled in between bits of Abbys special collard green dip on pita chips.

Abby herself had stumbled over to the group with McGee all the while watching her boss and the boss's former boss tongue wrestle

"Wow, are you guys seeing this?" Abby asked enthusiastically

"Um Abby it's kinda hard not to see, wait did she just grab? No no she didn't do that"

McGee exclaimed, shocked to see their former director being so so forward

Dr. Donald Mallard watched Jenny and Jethro indulge in their carnal pursuits long enough before he decided it was time to put an end to it, if for no other reason that the fact that Tony 's eyes had glazed over and looked about one second from outright drooling so he did the only thing he could do in the situation.

Jenny could barely register danger intruding on her bliss but the fun side of her brain refused to acknowledge it. Jethro's hands were currently on her ass and her right breast and his mouth was moving slowly down her neck and of course she had to return the favor and if she accidentally brushed her hand over his erection then… but there it was again Danger!

"Jennifer Shepard!" stop that this instant. Ducky, Danger equals Ducky?

"Oh shit" jenny jumped back and looked thoroughly chastised as Gibbs stood there with to his credit a very very impressive hard on

"Dinozzo, man the grill!" Gibbs bellowed out before grabbing Jenny and hauling her into the house.

"On it boss" Tony was openly leering now and wondering if they were gonna get loud enough to hear from out here in the yard.

"Tony, stop drooling it's only sex" Ziva said non-chalantly while inspecting the burgers and chicken on the grill.

"Gibbs, having sex" "I wonder if he grunts and glares his way through it?"

Tony quipped while again turning his eyes to the second floor bedroom window.

Jenny wasn't sure how it happened so fast but she was completely naked and Jethro was rammed to the hilt before her back even hit the bed.

"God Jethro, harder" she moaned as he pulled out all the way and thrust back in violently. Slow, deep and hard just like he knew she liked it.

Her tongue on his neck slowly licking behind his ear was driving him wild. Jethro had never had any control with this woman she drove him insane. Hell he was practically ready to fuck her in his back yard right in front of his team and Ducky. And now her hips were moving in slow circles sucking him in deeper

"Oh damn baby you are gonna make me cum too quick" he growled into her ear.

Jenny was falling apart and she knew he had her when her muscles started quivering in her thighs.

"Jethro please" she moaned out over and over "Please"

"Please what baby, tell me what you need"

Jethro was grinning into her neck while working diligently for both of their releases. He moved his hands to the inside of both of her thighs and spread them open wide and began grinding his pelvis into her with every deep thrust, he was determined to hit or G spot or die trying.

"Yes, God yes that's it" Jenny cried out. Her internal muscles were in full spasm now and she could feel the hot fire building up from deep within

. "Now Jethro, now" she screamed as he pulled completely out and watched the fountain erupt from her as she came. He would never tire of seeing that, Jenny with her back arched in a complete back bridge and her beautiful face a mask of ecstacy as her orgasm washed over and out of her. He slid back in more gently this time and let himself be drawn in as deep as he could go and just let her muscle contractions milk his release from him. Every last drop, Jenny Shepard was not known for being a wasteful person and this was definitely one area she was determined to get her moneys worth from.

"Damn Jethro, I was just gonna give you a simple kiss" Jenny tried to sound like she was scalding him but her grin gave her away.

Jethro looked down at her a bit more thoughtful this time and thanked his lucky stars for whatever fates brought her back to him and then proceeded to kiss her again, slowly this time trying to convey everything he felt in his heart.

"Do you think we should save them some chicken?" McGee asked to all assembled at the picnic table some two hours later. Dinner was done and promising to soon turn cold and yet still no Jenny and Gibbs

"They should have built up an appetite by now" Abby sputtered, still amazed that El Jefe had disappeared in the middle of their family day and Jenny well she never expected this from the director. Duckys quiet laughter brought her out of her inner musings

"You all look at a total loss for words" Ducky said amused at all the bewildered looks going around the table.

"This is nothing I spent two months with them in the same apartment in Paris and it wasn't until Jethro gave me his Marine ear protection did I get a full nights sleep" He said before taking another drink of the tea he was sipping

"They were insatiable it seemed, never stopped"

"Were they in love Ducky?" Abby asked, ever the optimist and romantic.

"Yes, I do believe they were very much in love" Ducky mused, it seemed for once he had an attentive audience. Even Ziva seemed interested.

"Well what happened, what turned sex machine Gibbs into growly, grouchy Gibbs and Jenny from being this sexy hot blooded nympho into the ice queen?" Tony felt obligated to ask because he knew by the look on his team mates faces they all wanted to know the same thing.

"That dear Anthony is a question only Jennifer and Jethro can answer" Ducky said before excusing himself from the table preparing tho take his leave knowing full well that the two people in question may not come out of the bedroom anymore today.


End file.
